Forbidden Love
by foxiebabygirlygirl
Summary: OKAY IM REPOSTING CHAPTERS BECAUSE I EDITED THEM! This is a Buffy story and has vampires but has nothing to do with the slayer part. It's about a young girl with a struggling achoholic for a mother who falls in love with someone shes supposed to hate.
1. 1 I know What You Are

Chapter 1: I Know what you are

This Story includes Vampires but has nothing to do with the actual purpose of the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to buffy but I WISH I DID!

Chapter 1:

He walked in to the classroom and right then I knew what he was. From his looks to his skin and the large ring protruding from his finger said it all. I Knew.

The teacher pointed to the empty seat beside me and said "this will be your new seat for the remainder of the school year." I cursed silently as he walked forward and sat his books on the table. I turned to him and found myself staring into his cerulean blue eyes. He looked at me his eyes seemed to look through my very soul and smirked. He knew who I was and what I knew about him. I quickly turned around and the teacher began to speak.

"Alright students, we will be working on Romeo and Juliet today. William you may share with Miss Summers." William...hmm what an innocent

name for a killer. I rolled my eyes and pushed my book so that it sat between us. I was Juliet. "Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo..." When it came to Romeo's part I looked around to see that Angel wasn't there. I hoped and prayed to god that he wouldn't pick William to read the part of Romeo. Well God must have been pissed at me for some reason or another and he was chosen to read it . " Mr. Pratt why don't you and Buffy

come to the front of the room and read the play. Alright lets start from the ball scene." We went to the front of the room and began to speak. When the part came he gently kissed my palm and I felt my cheeks get hot as his sweet breath brushed against my hand. The bell rang just then. _ahhh_ saved by the bell... how cliche. I got my stuff together and quickly walked out of the classroom. When I was at my locker I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Before turning around I already knew who it was. I turned and came face to face with the blue-eyed vampire known as William.

"May I help you?" I said annoyed. He smirked showing off his perfect white teeth. " Allow me to introduce myself,William Pratt, but you may call me Spike. And _who_ may I ask are you?" I rolled my eyes. "Alright lets cut the crap I'm Buffy Summers...ANYWAY I know, that you know, that I know what you are." His face got serious but then he smirked. "alright luv, you seem to know soo much.. how did you know?" God his voice was sooo Sexy...wait since when do I think vampires are hot? I rolled my eyes and played innocent "Know what? Ohhhh that you're a vampire? Oh that was easy from the moment I saw you I knew. The skin the eyes your style and the way you think you're soooo hot!" He pressed closer to me. Was he this close before? Then he pushed away and I walked quickly away leaving him with his stupid smirk. As I was walking to my next class Cordelia walked up to me and gave me a giant hug "Hey babe, what's goin on? I saw you with Mr. Hottie over there. What was that all

about?" I just stared in to her big curious eyes that were waiting for my reply. I rolled my eyes and finally spoke up "Nothing just another cocky jerk that thinks he can get with anyone he wants." So I lied..well I wasn't about to let one of my best friends go out with one of THEM! No it was better that i hurt her than she get killed. I should have known that, that wouldn't have stopped her. She just laughed and said "Cocky or not that guy is S-E-X-Y! I think you should go for it." I smirked "Uh, no thanks he's not my type anyway" OKAY total lie he was exactly my type. Dark, sexy and I was a total sucker for blue eyes. God if it were only just as easy as she explained it. She sighed and her eyes lit up "UMMMMMM so if you won't snap him up do you mind if I do?" I couldn't let this happen. I wont let another person get hurt by one of him. "Sure, but don't be surprised if he turnds you down. He seems like one of those guys who only cares for himself." WHY did i just say that? She lookedat me and smiled.. "WHAT?" I half yelled at her. She only laughed and hugged me before going to her next class. I shook my head and went to math. Math...what a sad excuse for a class. If there are two things that I hate the most about school, it would be dumb teachers and unproductive classtime. My math class had both.

Math was the same as usual, boring and stupid. Spike sat next to me again but he spent the whole class period fiddling with the zipper on my pencil bag. When we got up to leave I caught my foot on the leg of the table and fell over spilling my books and papers everywhere. Most kids laughed while others just stepped around me. Then a low voice sounded and there he was with my stuff in his hands "Ere' you go luv." I looked into his beautiful eyes as I took my stuff from his hands I mumble a soft 'thanks' under my breath but when I turned around he wasn't there. GOD how does he do that? It was lunch time so he probably left for the cafeteria. Then I remembered HE'S A VAMPIRE! why would he go to the cafeteria? He doesn't need to eat anything...well except blood but even he wasn't stupid enough to do that at school. When I got to the caf i sat down at my usual table. My friends were already. I looked around at my usual group. There was Anya and her boyfriend Xander who were talking about an English assignment they had to do. Willow was talking to her girlfriend Tara and Faith was listening to her ipod. Where was Cordy? I looked around the caf and spotted her flirting with Spike who, wasn't reciprocating the feeling. He said something and shook his head. She walked away fuming, sawying her ass a little too much to get his attention she looked back to see if he was at least cheacking her ass out..

Nothing! he didn't even glance up at her. She walked over to our table and slammed her books down hard. We all looked up at her. Xander was the first to speak "What's up Cordy?" She looked towards him and said "Well Mr. I'm too good for anyone, over there just turned me down to a party at my house. I don't get it! No guy can resist me! I-I'm nothing! I might as well go and sit with the band geeks!" I rolled myeyes She could be such a DRAMA QUEEN! sometimes! Faith snickered and Cordy glared at her "What you think that this is funny? I'm not kidding! I have a social status to keep up with here!" we were all quiet for a while Willow looked up "well he's probably jus a jerk! Don't bother with him!" Just then the bell rang and we all got up and hurried off to our next class.

* * *

**This is a start I promise ill try and update soon but if I dont get any reviews I wont update at ALL! Please be nice to me and give me a break! Next chapter will be up soon PROBABLY**


	2. 2 surprises

2. Surprises

**Okay I've updated! Please Review or I wont update anymore because I wont know if anyone likes it! PLEASE! Hahaha anyway I've been working night and day to perfect this story. Again I say that this is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fiction and includes vampires BUT it has nothing to do with the Slayer part. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW!**

**Check Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer **

CH. 2 Surprises:

I went to study hall, but it was a waste of time due to the fact that I couldn't concentrate on anything. Finally the bell rang and the afternoon announcements came over the loud speaker and finally we were dismissed. I was walking to my car when I noticed a black DeSoto parked next to my little black BMW. It didn't take long for me to figure out who's car it was because Spike walked over and leaned against it. " Want to take her for a spin luv?" I snapped out of my trance like state and glared at him. "_No!_ And _stop_ calling me 'Luv' I'm not your luv and never will be so just leave me alone!" He smirked and jumped into his car, blaring The Ramones "I wanna be sedated" from his stereo.

I jumped out of the way as he pulled out. As he drove past me he looked at me with a cigaret dangling out of his mouth. I rolled my eyes and got into my car.

While driving home I thought about how all the hot guys are either vampires, jerks, taken or gay. I pulled into my driveway and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge 'I'll be home at 5:00 start dinner LOVE, MOM' It was just like her to miss dinner. What with all the drinking and drugs, a person starts to miss alot. I've been doing my best to help her get better but it's not working. Part of me wants to love her no matter what happens or what she does, but the other part of me wants to hate her for everything. For screwing up her life, for screwing up our family relationships, for making _me_ be the responsible adult and for making any bond with her almost impossible to keep. She never used to be like this. She used to be the mother that everyone wanted to be around but ever since my dad 'died' she's never been the same person. My dad supposedly died in a car accident but I know the truth...the awful truth. It's when I had my first vision. I saw it. I saw what that 'thing' that MONSTER did to him. It was a vampire... that is the mere reason behind my hatred of vampires. It's why I cant let anyone else get killed or hurt by another one of them. I started on my english at 9 I had finished all of my other homework and my mom still wasn't home. I shouldn't be surprised but I still worried.

I heard a rattling at the door and the drop of keys and I sprinted downstairs towards the door and opened it to see my mom struggling to stand up straight. I walked her over to the couch and went to get her pajamas and other things while she laid down. When I came down she was crying and bending over a trashcan. I led her back to the couch and shook my head. I got her dressed and I held her until she fell asleep, tears streamed down my face and into her hair. These were the moments that I really felt that she was the child and I was the mother, which was more true than it seemed because at heart she was and eighteen year old girl and I was a thirty year old woman. I got up and walked up the stairs and thought 'this is going too far she needs _real _help not just help from an eighteen year old girl. Especially not from her daughter.' When I finished my English I went on the internet to find local rehabs. Luckily I found one right in Sunnydale. I wrote down the number and called to see when they could take her in. I was happy when they told me that they could take her in on Sunday. I got ready for bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

My morning went by slowly as usual.

Got up

Got dressed

Got my mother ready for her partime job at the Doublemeat Palace

And left for school.

I was an hour early so I sat in my car listening to my ipod and sleeping. I woke up with a start when I heard The Sex Pistols blaring from the car next to me. I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume on my ipod. I heard a sharp knock on my window and looked up. I glared at the face peering in at me. I rolled down my window and I could smell the smoke and whiskey on his breathe mixed with the natural sweetnes of it. "What do you want Spike?" I spat he looked amused and just smiled when I glared at him. He walked over to the passenger side "What the hell?" I yelled at him when he climbed in next to me. He looked at me and pouted slightly. "I do believe we got off to a rather bad start. You see you started to judge me when you don't even know me. Yeah I'm a vampire but thats not all I am." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak but he interupted me. " And another thing I _know_ you like me...don't think I don't see those little blushes you try to hide. Don't think I don't know that I get you all hot an bothered." I busted up laughing oh this was rich! "Are you fucking DRUNK?" I managed to gasp out between breaths. "I mean I know what you are, I know what your kind does and how they do it." All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. Then I saw it. I was on a strange bed lying underneath a _very_ familiar vampire.

"Pet...? Summers... HELLOOO?"

I snapped out of it and glared at him. _That _would not come true! "I've got to get to class and I suggest that you do the same." I grabbed my stuff and jumped out. Alright.. I had to do what ever possible to change the future. I was walking to my locker when I felt yet another tap on my shoulder. Again I knew who it was. I just kept walking, the girls bathroom was a few feet away from me. I ran in and was about to lock the door when it burst open. Okay this guy has some serious issues if he thinks that he can go in here. "Why hello there kitten. Think you can get away from the big bad so fast?"

I moved and he locked the door only to return to me and press me against the wall placing his right hand above my head. "Now, all I want to know what happened back in the car.." I rolled my eyes and he pressed closer. "FINE! If you want to know.. You'll have to find out later." I pushed hard against him and unlocked the door he slammed it shut again. "Later then.." I nodded and opened the door to walk to my next class.

The bell rang two hours later for lunch and gathered all of my stuff together very quickly. Eager to get to my table and tell everyone about the A I recieved on my French test. Willow has been tryin to tutor me in French for like ever!

I walked into the caf and felt a hand pulling me to the back of the caf. I didn't have to ask who it was I could tell by the coolness of the hand who it was. Was I ready to tell him about everything? No, I refuse to tell him _anything _about me.

I sat down and looked into the cerulean eyes staring at me. "It's later." He said bluntly. When I hesitated he narrowed his eyes. "Luv, we can do this the easy or the hard way, either way, it's going to come out."

"Okay, I know, I know. You're going to think I am crazy when I tell you this. But everything I am telling you is true." He nodded for me to go on. I sighed Okay here goes... "Well ever since like two years ago I've been having visions..you know seeing the future and in the car I had a vision so thats why I was absent for like 30 seconds."

He looked intently at me for a minute. "So what was the vision about luv?" he asked suddenly. I blushed and shook my head. "Uh I dont think so! That is confidential." He smirked and shook his head "Sweetheart you can tell me if it was about me. Don't be embarrased." I glared at him and shook my head "you are so conceited, you know that?"

I got up and went to my usual table. The curious and questioning eyes of my friends staring at me as I walked away form him. I prepared myself for the onslaught of questions about to hit me.

The end bell rang and I sighed and slammed my book shut. It was bad enough that I had classes with him but this? This was awful.. I just HAD to get paired with him for the stupid marriage assingment! We were given two weeks to finish. I was _not _going over to his house..or crypt or wherever the hell he lived the point is, I never want to make the vision come true.

_Of course_ I just _had_ to go over to his house! I pulled into his driveway and gasped.. His mansion was HUGE and beautiful. I felt like I was in a fairytale. He opened my door for me and we walked to the big oak door. My mouth dropped open as we walked into the foyer. OH MY GOD! His house was amazing! We walked up the stairs and down a long hallway to another big oak door.

He opened it and I almost fainted when I saw what was inside. There was a huge bed with black and bloodred bedding, the same one from my vision...great. There were black and red candles everywhere There was a large closet and in the far corner there was a big stereo and a HUGE case filled with music. He walked over to the leather couch in the middle of the room and set my stuff down.

"Wow you have a pretty amazing house."

He smirked and walked over to me. I looked up at him and he smiled a bit. I felt my cheeks get hot and he moved his face closer to mine. I Inhaled sharply but he payed no attention. Ohh my god, he's going to kiss me. Wait what did I eat...Wow Buffy, you're about to be kissed by a vampire and your worried about what you ate. Nice priorities

I felt my heart race and he grabbed the back of my neck pulling me forcefully towards before crushing his lips to mine. I didn't respond, I just stiffened until his bit my lower lip causing me to gasp and slid his tongue into my mouth. Stop Buffy! Oh who the hell am I kidding this was amazing, we both moaned. The kiss became more urgent and heated he pulled me closer and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist we fell onto the bed he flipped us so that he was above me. His mouth moved to my neck and nipped lightly. I moaned and flipped so I was on top I began nibbling down his neck causing him to growl.

"Hey lil brother are you turnin' someone again?" a deep british voice said causing me to jump slightly I buried my face into spikes chest.

"Buffy this is my annoying ponce of a brother, Rupert" he tightened his grip on me.

"Rupert this is buffy and no I wasn't turning anyone.. WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

I turned and face the extremly familiar face.

It was him! "It's YOU! What the hell? _This_ is your brother? Why were you at the funeral and by the way thanks for ruining my life!"

"Wow I never thought that I'd see you again..I always go to my victims funerals...it's sort of like my prize. And I did not RUIN your life!"

I tore myself away from Spike and stood up with my fists clenched trying not to let the tears forming in my eyes fall. "Uh yeah you did..you killed my father AND you raped ME!"

My hand flew up to punch him in the nose and...

**CLIFF HANGER! HAHA sorry for the late chapter i didn't have ANY inspiration but will update soon hopefully! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**no apologies, no ispiration or time sorry!**

Before i could even touch him his hand flew up and grabbed my wrist. I gasped and ripped my hand free. I turned around and faced spike. "I gotta go see ya later..." and grabbed my stuff. I ran out of the house without a second glance.

Just my luck. I started to pull my car out of the drive but i suddenly saw spike running to catch me. I stopped and he jumped into the passenger seat. I didnt look at him i only slumped over the steering wheel sobbing slightly. He took me in his arms and i cried into his chest.

We stayed like that until my sobs stopped and I was breathing normally again. I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. We looked at each other for awhile neither of us bothering to speak.

"did you wan' me to take you home luv?" he asked and I nodded.

When we pulled up to my house I thanked him and jumped out of my car. I suddenly remembered that he didn't have a ride home. "Hey, uh you can borrow my car to get home." He shook his head and smirked. "I can walk home, but thank you." And with that he jumped out of the car and ran out of sight. How does he do that?

When I ran up to my room I turned on my radio and just sat on my bed.

Not wanting to do anything but cry. I held it in, and shook my head thinking about that day, the day of the funeral.

***_flashback_**_*_

I ran into the bathroom, why? Why had this happened to me? To my family? I had just turned 14 and my dad had to die? He was my best friend, they one and only person I could really count on. To top it all off one of the monsters in my books were real…vampires? Vampires are real? It made me angry, I had never been as angry as I had been today.

_***bathroom door slams***_

"hello?" I checked around the corner and no one was there. I heard a sound behind me and turned around to face my biggest fear, it was him, he did this to me. I screamed but he threw me down on the floor. "ello' luv," he pinned me down and had his way.

I woke up in a pool of water and began to cry. What had jus happened? WHY?

***_end of flashback_**_*_

I woke up a few hours later and wondered if my mom had come home yet, i walked down stairs and screamed when i saw the sight of my mother, she was lying on the floor in a pool of vomit. I ran down the stairs and checked if she was breathing praying, that she wasn't gone, she was all i had left.

I cried out when i realized she wasn't breathng. I ran to the phone to dial 911.

An hour later i was sitting in the police station waiting to tell what had happened. She was gone. DAMN IT! WHY! Why is this happening to me? I have no one now, they're all gone...im alone, mommy?, daddy? the little girl part of my mind whispered...

For the first tim in my life i was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Gone…It had been two weeks since the funeral for my mother, two weeks since I lost everything that mattered in my life. I keep waking up and checking if she's home yet…then I remember the god awful truth

I don't want to remember anymore!.. It hurts too much…The only thing I actually pay attention to now.. is work , and the bills I have to pay. I was 18 so I was on my own. I had to sell a lot of things so that I could afford the basic things.

I'm the adult now…Actually in reality I was always the adult caring for a grown women who acted like she was the teenager. I sold my moms car, her bed, our tv and basically anything and EVERYTHING that was valuable..except for the few things that I put in storage. I hadn't talked to Spike in two weeks;Not that I wanted to but still, in actuality he wasn't that bad… wait WHAT AM I SAYING HE'S A FUCKING MONSETER FOR GODS SAKES! I shouldn't think of him anymore, I know that but I still cant help wondering.

I've had absolutely NO time to myself, between work, and work and school, there isn't time anymore. Yeah occasionally willow, and Xander would come over to help around the house but other than that nothing happened. They had been really helpful to me. Now I still had to fill out all the paperwork in order to keep the house.

I had been waitressing at the Bronze for extra money. Tonight..was a work night. As I walked in the back entrance all I could see were the people straing at me…yep I was the talk of this small town, Sunnyhell. "She's the girl" I heard one girl murmur to the guy standing next to her.

I wish it would all go away. I shook my head and walked into the sleazy hole in the wall bar. I wanted someone to love me. To take care of me but… there was no one.

I was doing my usual rounds of filling orders and mixing drinks for rude and shit faced drunk guys. I looked up and narrowed my eyes when I saw who was leaning against the bar staring at me.

"Spike..what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well ello to you to, an' another thing, I ave' the righ' to be here. S' not like I came to see you, you bloody self-centered bint."

I rolled my eyes as he leered at me. "enough with the 'bloodys, and the bints' can I help you?"

"nothin… how ave' you been?" He asked. I could see no trace of mocking in his eyes, I only saw sadness.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN? Well, lets see..hmm my mother just dies…I can barely afford to pay the bills. I'm 18! I should be enjoying what remains of senior year! But no! I have bills to pay and a house to clean, I'm working two jobs and- I was cut off when he grabbed me and brought his mouth down to mine. I pulled away "What the fuck Spike?" He sat down and I took down more orders.

"Look Spike I think you shou—I was cut off this time by a sharp pain in my temple. When I was brought back to reality I had tears in my eyes and ran out of the joint I cant let this happen.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHH CLIFFFHANGER! Ahahaha I'm baaaack from the dead sorry all I hope you can forgive me… My grandma died I had to deal with that and school has been reeeeeeaaaallly hectic for me. Anyway I swear I will try to update at least once a week okay?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**LOVE,**

**foxiebabygirlygirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Oh god...sorry its just I've adopted another story and have been working on that...then I was in the hospital and three people died...I am sorry ugh i always say that...I reallly am sorry though... BUT if you want to check out the story i have been working on, it's called forbidden desires, its a vampire fanfic, and my beta MusicMeg for it is amazingly talented... without further adoooooooooo heres the story**

I'm Alone,

cant see through the pain,

my world just came burning down

cant bring myself to love you

I'm scared of myself

I'm burning, I'm dying

but no one can see

Hide it through a mask

It's down

I'm standing on the edge

bottle hanging from my fingertips

It slips shatters and so does my resolve

one last breath

one last tear

and i let myself fall

hanging by a thread swinging in the breeze as

my fallen angel carries me home

a broken heart that no one cared to fix

The sun will shine and you'll forget me

I'll hang there alone no one to cut me down

alone

alone

I am alone...

* * *

Chapter 5:

Fuck Fuck Fuck! I was going to be too late. My fears were confirmed when I saw the cloud of thick smoke in the air. I got out of my car and sprinted towards my house. I froze, for a minute time stood still. Then reality came crashing down on me. My home, my beautiful childhood home, in flames. A fire man came to me.

"Maam, are you the owner of this house?" I just stood there staring at the house. "Maam?" I nodded my head. He nodded and went to talk with the police officer. It was then I collapsed, I just sat there. My home, all my memories. All the reminders of my parents. GONE I screamed and my body racked with sobs

Spikes P.O.V

I watched as she collapsed, that agonizing scream still ringing in my ears she was sobbing and yelling for her mom and dad. No longer was the strong girl that I had come to know...She was broken, folded into herself on the ground. I ran over to her, I just stood there for a second and then knelt beside her. I placed a hand softly on the back of her head. She made no movement as I stroked her long blonde hair. "Buffy, sweetheart..." I didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to a person who has just lost everything? 'I'm sorry' didn't seem inappropriate, and 'Are you okay' would sound immensely stupid. She looked up at me her face streaked in black tears her green eyes full of despair, hurt and anguish. She cried out again and reverted back to her former position. "Buffy, baby...- She lifted in to a kneeling position and looked at the now white smoke hanging in a cloud of darkness over our heads. She was still sobbing.

I pulled her to me and cradled her against my chest, holding my arms tight around her as she cried into my shoulder. I gently rocked her and she held onto me as tight as she could, as if she thought that I might disappear in flames just like the house had. "Why! Spike? Why is all this happening to me?" Her voice was slightly muffled as she yelled into my chest. "I don't know luv.I really don't know." What did a sweet girl like Buffy do to deserve such punishment? It made no sense, it makes me think that there is no God...if there is he is a cruel, ruthless git. "What did I do? Why has my life become so hard?" She cried. I saw the tear before I felt it squeeze out of my eye, it landed in her golden waves, and I took a shaky breath. Why did she have such an affect on me?

The tears kept flowing and she looked up to stare into my eyes. "Spike?" I blinked and waited for her to continue "Why are you crying?" I shook my head and leaned mine against hers. "I-well-I hate seeing you in so much pain, I hate seeing you cry. Buffy, I love you." I was as shocked as she was, had I really said it or-of course i said it. "What?" She asked her eyebrows knitted together. "I am in love with you Buffy Summers." She was silent...We both were. What was she thinking?

I probably sounded like a bloody poof but, It was no secret that I loved her.

* * *

Buffy's P.O.V

I stared in disbelief. Had I heard him correctly? 'Buffy I love you' 'Buffy I am in love with you' The words played over and over again like a broken record. I stayed silent just staring at into his eyes. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, to which I voluntarily leaned into. When he pulled away, I saw all the emotions in his eyes, the worry, the sadness and terror and sympathy.

I looked at his lips and then back into his eyes again, my breathing quickened and I kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't pulled away instead he deepened the kiss and drew me closer. I moaned a little as my fingers tangled into his mess of platinum curls. I pulled away and he leaned his forehead against mine and whispered "God, I love you so much." I closed my eyes and went quiet. After awhile I said "Spike, I- " He cut me off with a quick kiss. "No luv, you don't have to say anything you don't mean. Jus' wanted to let you know that, when I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or cant have you. I love what you are, how you try, I've seen the best and worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity what you are. You're the one."

I looked into his eyes very seriously. "Spike, you know me I never do anything I don't want to do. I'm not going to say I love you now, not because I don't, but because I don't want you to think that I'm only saying it because you said it." I waited for him to speak but we were interrupted by a fireman.

"Miss, I understand you are the owner of this house, I also understand that you are 18 years of age so you are old enough to live on your own. I also understand that you have no living family members to help you with a house. Do you have anyone you can stay with at the moment?" The truth was, I hadn't even thought of that. Who was I going to stay with? I mean I could always stay with Willow, or Faith but I don't know how long that would last.

"Me, she will be staying with me." The fireman and I both looked at him in disbelief. Was he really offering to let me live with him?

"And you are..?"

"Spike Pratt, her boyfriend." Okay what? Where did that come from?

"Miss is this true?" I nodded my head and he pursed his lips. "Alright then, we will just need you to come down to the station to answer some questions so if you would like I Could take you there. I shook my head. "No, I have my own car." He shook his head.

"Miss, I really don't think that's such a great idea. Due to the fact that this is a traumatic situation."

"I'll drive her down Sir." Spike told him and he walked away with a nod.

Spike stood up taking me with him. I followed him to his car and as he opened the door for me I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back and it was growing more passionate, and desperate. He pulled away and I groaned disappointed with the loss of contact. "Luv, we need to take this slow, you're fragile right now and as much as I want to push you into the car and take you right now, I wont because you may regret it later."

I opened my lips to speak but then shut then and nodded with a slight smile, sittingin the car and leaning against the seat I smelled his incredibly sexy scent all over his car, it made my mouth water and a heat rise in my core.

* * *

**Alright! There is the chapter, please read my other work in progress, Forbidden Desires, and tell me what you think! **

**Review, Review, Review and let me know what you guys honestly think!**

**I love you, I'm in love with you **

**-IroningMyUnderwear (dude his videos on youtube are amazing Watch them and comment telling him you love his vids lol i swear hewill make you piss yourself laughing,...I should know...lol!**

**Alright**

**Love, **

**Foxiebabygirlygirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I know you probably thought this was a new chapter but sadly no..I am working on one other staory too...also i notice that I am not getting any reviews...I cant update unless you guys tell me what you think.**

**If you guys stop reviewing altogether then I feel no inspiration..no inspiration means longer time in between updates or I'll discontinue which I dont want to do because i love this story but I do want your guys feedback.**

**Another note...I urge you to check out my other story...Forbidden Desires that I adopted from MusicMeg who is an etremely talented author. She is my Beta for that particular story. It has an interesting plot and includes VAMPIRES! it's under M rated Romance Vampires (Books) so yeah..I just updated that story today and you should really check it out :) **

**okay..**

**1. review on this story please :)**

**2. check out Forbidden Desires**

**3. Check out MusicMeg because she is really talented :)**

**4. have an awesome night and i look forward to talking to you all again :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone..okay so here's another chapter...I will not update until i get at least three reviews per chapter im sorry but if i dont get any i really dont feel inspired...like at all i've been trying to fix the other chapter so that they will have fewer mistakes but I felt that I should probably updates you guys wont feel like im abandoning you. **

**I listened to Fallout Boy as i was writing this. (Thanks For the memories)**

* * *

**Buffy's POV:**

The ride to the station was long. The stay was even longer. The officers hadn't let us go until about 12;30 in the morning and I was exhausted. We pulled up to Spikes mansion and I just sat there, too tired to move anything. "Luv, come on you gotta move baby." I grunted and unbuckled I tripped and fell as I got out of the car. I never hit the ground though. I was I Spikes arms and i wrapped my arms around his neck as he led us through the house and into his room.

Spike set me on the couch and I smiled slightly "Spike, may I take a shower please? I feel all dirty and my muscles need to relax." He nodded and handed me a black fluffy towel. "Thanks."

I locked the bathroom door and stared at my tear stained face. How the fuck did my life get so screwed up? Why? I had always been a good girl...well almost always but still. The hot water relaxed my bones and I just stood there. Letting the water wash away the new onslaught of tears that had come through.

I stood there and lathered up with a very Spike smelling soap. God, this is the scent that I had never been able to place. It made my legs turn to jelly. Mmmm I love the smell of Spike. It always made me get all hot and bothered. I turned off the water when I felt it get cold.

As I wrapped the towel around me I realized that my clothes were soaked and I had nothing else to wear. I peeked out into the open room and found Spike laying on his bed shirtless with his iPod on, he was singing softly. God his voice was hot when he sang. "Uh, Spike." He looked up and I smirked when his mouth dropped at the sight of me in only a towel. He cleared his throat and regained composure. "Yeah?" He said in a low voice. Now it was time for me to regain _my_ composure. He had to know the affect he had on me when he used that voice. "I need clothes, mine kinda got all wet." He nodded and went to the closet to pull out a long sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants for me. He handed the to me and I slipped back into the bathroom to put them on.

The pants were too big but i tied them up and and walked out into the room. I kinda just stood there for a second. Not sure if I should join him in the bed or take the couch. He must have noticed my hesitation and he lifted the covers for me to get under. I walked over and curled up beside him. "Spike?"

"yeah love?" He looked down at me. "How long am I allowed to stay here? I want to know so that I can make other arrangements." He looked surprised. "Luv, you can stay here as long as you bloody like, I won't kick you out of the house." I shook my head. "Spike, I couldn't do that, I don't want to impose on your life. If I did stay I don't want to feel like I'm mooching off of you." He lifted my chin and he placed a soft kiss to my lips. "Buffy, you are welcome here, I want you to stay. Your aren't a mooch, you are in need. Buffy I can take care of you if you'd let me. I'm really not a bad man. Yeah I have made very bad decisions. I have done very bad things, but I am not a bad man Buffy. Please, let me take care of you. I love you." I gasped at his last words.

Could he really love me? No, no he cant. But what if he does...what if he actually wants to help me, and not out of something he would gain from it. Is it possible?

"What?" I whispered, I still couldn't believe his words. "Buffy, I love you, okay? I love you so bloody much that I feel the pain that you feel. It kills me to see you cry Buffy." I opened my mouth. "No, you don't have to say it if you dont mean it luv. I just had to get it off my chest, because it was killing me to keep it all in." I felt a tear run down my cheek and I buried my face into Spike's chest. Could I love him? I didn't want to admit it, but it was the truth. "I love you too Spike." This was muffled by Spikes chest but he tensed and I knew he heard it. "Buffy-" I looked up at him. "No, I mean it, I love you Spike, I didn't want to admit it but, I do. Okay?" He looked at me and then smashed his lips against mine. I had no time to react before he pushed me down on the mattress and soon I was kissing him back with as much fervor.

* * *

**Ok there it is you guys RRR Come on just drop a line or two, it doesnt take that long I accept anonymous reviews so you dont even have to sign in. Remember 3 reviews and you get a new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER: this wont be very long I didn't have much time to do it...next chapter will be longer I promise**

**I listened to this is the new shit by Marilyn Manson**

**we are young by fun while writing this.**

**Perfect situation by wheezer**

**special thanks to Spike's real Lover**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke up wrapped in Spike arms. I went to move to get up but he held me down ""Mmm, where do you think you're going? I am not done with you." I giggled and i settled back into his chest. It felt so right to be here with him like this. We didn't even have sex last night, we just kissed and he held me while I cried. I don't even remember falling asleep, but when I did finally sleep it was dreamless. "Spike?" I said in a whispered in case he was asleep. "Hm?" he mumbled half asleep. "I need to go shopping today because I don't want to wear your clothes for the remainder of my life." He growled.

"Hmm, but I like seeing you in my clothes, but if you feel the need we'll go today." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Thanks Spike." I said happily. I think all this is going to work out. "Now there's something that I need to tell you. You are not going to like it though." He warily. I didn't like the sound of that. He sounded guilty and hesitant at the same time, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to. He looked scared. "Spike just come out with it." I said kind of nervously. "Well, Luv. Gilesstillliveshere." I didn't catch anything he just said. "What?" He sighed. "Giles is still staying with me. I mean he is my brother after all."

I let out a deep breath that I hadn't known I was holding in. "That's okay Spike. As long as I'm never left alone with him. Or he doesn't talk to me I am good. I don't expect you to kick out family...even if he is a douche." He smirked at that last statement. "Okay, now how about we go shopping? I really need new clothes. All mine were in the- Well you know...Uh fire." He stood up and pulled me with him as he went to the closet to get me something to wear, because mine were definitely ruined.

Spikes POV:

Buffy looked happy as we walked through the stores; but in her eyes I could see that she was sad. She wouldn't let me pay for anything. "Spike, uh can you not go in the store with me?" I looked up to see what store it was. Ohhh Victoria's Secret, so lil miss summers doesn't want me seeing her scanties. Well no matter I'll see them someday. "Come on buff..please.?" I asked hopefully. "No. Spike just go do something else while I'm in here." I rolled my eyes with a smirk and walked away. I'll just go buy her what I've wanted to get her for awhile. Her birthday was in a month and a couple days, I'll give it to her then. "Hey there sexy." Said an extremely nasally voice behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Cordelia, I already told you nicely, I'm not interested."

She pouted. "Why!" She yelled and the people behind the counter looked over at us. "shh, because, you aren't my type. You're shallow, you're spiteful, very vain and frankly not that pretty behind the ten pounds of makeup you wear each day. You look like a whore. Leave me alone! Okay? I like Buffy. Not you."

Her mouth dropped open "Buffy! But she doesn't even like you! She told me! You're lying." I shook my head and laughed at her. "Hmm last night she seemed to like me...quite a bit. In fact she showed just how much she liked me last night." Okay so that technically wasn't a lie. I couldn't help what Cordelia thought happened last night. "Okay, uh gross...I can't believe that bitch! She always has to have what I have." With that she stormed off stomping her way through the mall crowd. The guy behind the counter looked at me and laughed. "Something funny mate?" He just shook his head. "The name's Riley and, wow you know Cordelia isn't used to that kind of rejection." I laughed with him. "Well there, she got it. Stupid chit thinks she's a fucking goddess." He smiled."Yeah I know what you mean. I dated her. Dumber then a blonde, no offense man." I laughed again. "None taken mate, I'm not a natural blonde. See yah later."

Buffy's POV:

I walked out of Victoria's Secret with 4 new bras,10 thongs, a bottle of love spell perfume and a pair of sweats. Spike was leaning against a potted plant. "Hey beautiful, what did you get for me—I mean you." He said as he curled his tongue behind his teeth. "Stuff.." T said in a teasing way. I didn't really want him to see what I bought. "So you ready to go?" I nodded and we walked out of the mall and into the parking garage.

There was a car parked in the driveway and I had and idea who's it was."Uh, love...Giles is home. We can go somewhere else if you want. " I shook my head. "No, let's lets go." I sighed. "your sure?" He asked still a little held back. "Yeah" I said as I got out of the car. Jesus, now I'm going to have to face my demons, again. We walked slowly towards the front door. He opened the door and we walked into Giles. "Well, well ,well...Hello Ms. Buffy, How are you today?" I tried to walk by him but he blocked my path. "Giles stop messing with her. Can't you see that she doesn't want to deal with her attacker?" Giles rolled his eyes. I ran up the stairs towards Spikes room tears were making there way out of my eyes. "Buffy?"

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha cliffhanger...who said Buffy? hmm review and tell me who you think it is. REVIEW!**


End file.
